Hawk Feather Knight PrC
The Hawk Feather Knights are an oranization of men and women dedicated to erradicating threats to the goodly populace. Originally formed by Errol 'Hawk' Hawkins in response to the Githyanki Invasion. Given Hawk's background, he placed a heavy emphasis on teamwork and support of his fellow knight. He has worked to instill a strong sense of brotherhood among the organization. Prereq's Armor Proficiency: Must be proficient with heavy armor Base Attack Bonus: +5 Skills: Intimidate +5, Must be trained in Teamwork skills for Crowded Charge and Team Shield Maneuver Special: A ranking officer in the Hawk Feather Knights must invite a newly annoited member into their ranks. This may require a period of apprenticship (as adjudicated by the DM) Class Info Hit Dice: d10 Class Skills: Climb, Heal, Jump, Ride, Swim Skill points per level: Int +2 Class Features: Authoritative Command: (Ex): As a move action, a Hawk Feather Knight can issue orders to a number of allies up to 1/2 her character level who are within 30 feet and can see, hear, and understand her. As long as at least one selected ally obeys the Hawk Feather Knight's orders during that round, the Hawk Feather Knight and each compliant ally all gain a +1 competence bonus on attack rolls, weapon damage rolls, and saving throws and to Armor Class for 1 round. Affected allies are not under any obligation to obey these commands, but do not gain the bonuses if they choose to ignore the commands. At 6th level, this bonus increases to +2. At 8th level, a Hawk Feather Knight can use authoritative command as a swift action. Defy Danger: (Ex): A Hawk Feather Knight gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against one of the following dangers: charms and compulsions, curses, diseases, fear, poisons, traps, or the innate magical powers (spell-like abilities and supernatural abilities not gained from class levels) of one creature type (and subtype, if applicable) chosen from the ranger favored enemy list. At 5th level, and again at 9th level, a Hawk Feather Knight gains an additional +2 bonus against a different danger; alternatively, she may increase the bonus against a previously selected danger by +2. Hawk Feather Knight Feats: (Ex) A Hawk Feather Knight gains the following bonus feats at the prescribed levels, even if she doesn't meet the prerequisites: 2: Stand Still: as feat on the SRD (psionic, general) 4: Body Guard: as pathfinder feat, link here 6: In Harm's Way: as pathfinder feat, link here 8: Swift Aid: as pathfinder feat, link here Intercept: (Ex) At 2nd level, a Hawk Feather Knight gains a bonus equal to 1/2 her class level on the attack when using the Stand Still feat, also the DC to Tumble through a square threatened by a Hawk Feather Knight increases by a similar amount. United Defens'''e: (Ex) At 2nd level, a Hawk Feather Knight can select one ally as a swift action. While she is adjacent to this ally, the Hawk Feather Knight takes a –1 penalty to her Armor Class and the selected ally receives a +2 dodge bonus to Armor Class for 1 round. At 6th level, and again at 10th level, the Hawk Feather Knight's AC takes an additional –1 penalty and the dodge bonus increases by an additional +2. '''Allied Retribution: (Ex): At 3rd level, if a Hawk Feather Knight sees a creature within 60 feet of her attack an ally or any friendly creature, including herself, she can select that attacker as a designated adversary. When a Hawk Feather Knight does this, she gains a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls and weapon damage rolls against the designated adversary for a number of rounds equal to her class level. A Hawk Feather Knight can have a number of designated adversaries up to 1/3 her class level. If she already has her maximum number of designated adversaries selected, she can end the effects of her allied retribution against one of her previously designated adversaries when she selects a new one. The Hawk Feather Knight can reselect a creature that is already a designated adversary if it attacks an ally or a friendly creature again, allowing her to restart the effect's duration. At 7th level, the morale bonus increases to +2. Improved Aid: (Ex): At 4th level, when a HFK successfully uses the aid another action in combat, the bonus on the ally's attack roll or to its Armor Class increases by +1. At 9th level, the bonus increases by an additional +1. Hold the Line: (Ex): At 5th level, if a creature takes a 5-foot step out of an area both adjacent to and threatened by a HFK, or if the creature withdraws out of that area, it provokes an attack of opportunity from her. Pre-Emptive Strike: (Ex): At 7th level, a HFK can make an attack of opportunity against a foe that moves into any square the HFK threatens, regardless of whether or not this movement would normally provoke an attack of opportunity. She can use this ability against each opponent once per day, and no more than once per round. Retaliate: (Ex): At 9th level, once per round when a creature threatened by a HFK attacks and hits an ally adjacent to the Knight, she may make an attack of opportunity against that creature. Guardian of Liberty: (Ex): At 10th level, once per day as an immediate action a HFK can reroll a single attack roll or saving throw, or force an enemy to reroll an attack roll made against the Knight or an adjacent ally after the result of the attack roll is revealed. Category:Hawk Feather Knights Category:House Rules